


Day out.

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki, Gundham, and Chiaki have a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day out.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: Yuuhi and Mitsuki are people I made up. They don't exist.

Given how Chiaki Nanami constantly played Videogames until she dropped down asleep (Which was very late at night. Around five in the morning.) , and didn't wake up, or at least didn't leave her dorm room, until it was the afternoon, it was very surprising to see her, as well as Ibuki Mioda (Ibuki could be explained - She only had around five hours of sleep, so she was awake at around 5:00AM) in front of Gundham Tanaka's door.

After five minutes, Gundham had opened the door, fully dressed.

"Tanaka-san, It's good to see you." Chiaki smiled.

"Gundham-chan! You're awake!" Ibuki smiled.

"Yes. I see that. Why did you go out of your way to disturb _The_ Dark Lord!?" Gundham demanded, as his hamsters (Four Dark Devas of Destruction, he called them) sleepily climbed out of his scarf.

"We're going out!" Ibuki responded, "Ibuki told Chiaki-chan to get up early, and we came to your door so we could get you!"

"Mioda-san told me we're going out somewhere special... I think." Chiaki said, yawning.

"C'mon! Let's get going!" Ibuki said, grabbing Gundham's arm.

* * *

One of the richer students, from the 78'th class, offered to drive for them. As Celestia Ludenburg pulled up at the school gates, Ibuki was the first to notice, running up to the gambler.

"Ah! Celeste-chan! Ibuki's glad you could make it!" Ibuki smiled, walking up, whispering something to her.

Neither Gundham nor Chiaki could hear what she was saying, but they caught "...All day... ...thank you!" She turned around, "Get in the back, guys!"

Chiaki and Gundham did as they were told.

* * *

**(FOUR FOURS LATER...)**

It took four hours for the car to pull up, in a busy car park. Celeste walked out, and came back with a ticket, meaning they had the whole day in... wherever they were.

"Okay, time to go out!" Ibuki announced, waltzing out the car, Chiaki and Gundham (Plus hamsters) behind her.

"Where are we?" Chiaki asked the K-on member.

"Tokyo! Where else!?" Ibuki announced, as a cab drove up.

"Ah! Yuuhi-chan! Nice to see you! Take Ibuki and her friends to the Arcade, please!" Ibuki asked the Cab driver. Once the three were in, Yuuhi drove the Cab all the way to a huge building, marked with the words " **SILVER LAZER LIGHT** " on the top, in neon writing.

"Here we are! Here you go, Yuuhi-chan!" Ibuki thanked, giving the Cab driver somewhere around 200 yen, before getting out, Chiaki and Gundham following suit. Chiaki's eyes lit up when she saw the arcade.

"Like it, Chiaki-chan?" Ibuki asked the Gamer. She didn't respond, but it was obvious as to what her reply would have been.

Chiaki ran into the Arcade, with Ibuki and Gundham following her in.

* * *

 The first thing Ibuki noticed was a Claw Machine. She ran up, put four coins in, and got to work.

"Those Machines are a waste of time." Gundham noted, "Of course, A mere Mortal like you wouldn't-"

He stopped when Ibuki got a stuffed Owl from the Machine, "Here, Gundham-chan! I got this for you!" she said, giving it to the Breeder before he could respond.

Meanwhile, Chiaki was playing an arcade game, (Space Invaders, to be exact,) not paying attention to anybody or anything, looking right at the screen, absorbed in the game.

"It's best not to disturb Chiaki-chan! She takes gaming very seriously!" Ibuki noted, before going back to the Claw Machine.

Gundham looked around. Chiaki had just moved to another Arcade game, notably, Pac-Man.

Gundham walked up to the Gamer, and cleared his throat, "Nanami-"

"Quiet. I've got him." Chiaki cut in. She made Pac-Man get a Power Pellet, and chased one of the ghosts, sending it to the centre prison. Chiaki got the last pellets and completed the level.

"Okay. What is it?" Chiaki asked, looking at him.

Gundham looked away.

"Chiaki-chan! Ibuki got you something!" Ibuki called as she threw a (Pink) Yoshi plush at her, which Chiaki barely caught.

"Mioda-san, couldn't you have just given it to me normally?" Chiaki asked, smiling slightly.

Meanwhile, Gundham was busy playing another Arcade game, this one being Tetris. He wasn't very good.

"Tanaka-kun, do you even know _how_ to play Tetris?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes! you just get to the top as soon as possible!" Gundham snapped, before replying, "...Right?"

Chiaki, for maybe there first time in her life, facepalmed.

"You have no idea how annoyed I am." She said, as she took over Gundham, taking control of the game.

Chiaki controlled the game, scoring points like it was the championship. She got singles, doubles, triples, and Tetris, and her score skyrocketed, reaching 10,000 points in mere minutes.

It couldn't last, and eventually, after an hour, reaching well over twelve trillion points, she reached the top of the screen, getting a game over.

She smirked, as she typed her name on the screen as _**C. NANAMI**  _on the screen, before hovering her finger on the 'Submit' button.

"Tanaka-san," She asked, looking at him, losing her smirk, "Is it alright if I type your name as well?"

Gundham looked away.

Chiaki took Gundham's silence as a yes. She typed  _ **AND G. TANAKA**_ after her name, and pressed submit.

"Chiaki-chan! Gundham-chan! Ibuki has enough toys for all of us!" Ibuki announced, coming to them, holding bags full of stuffed toys.

* * *

 It was hours of playing at the arcade, until the cab for Hope's Peak pulled over. Another cab driver.

"Mitsuki-chan! Good to see you!" Ibuki smiled, jumping in the front seat, "C'mon guys!"

Chiaki and Gundham smiled, walking into the cab, which set off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Gundham is probably OOC.  
> Sorry the ending was rushed as well.


End file.
